TSSES 4 Episode 32 - Lifeless
Luranstar: okay lets go go go go Luranstar: we got 23 mf votes Luranstar: Birb you got no votes lol Birb: high Luranstar: derpy you got one vote Derpy: good bye i've reported you Luranstar: chestpin got 4 votes chestpin: GRRRRRRRRR Luranstar: ok vince and lurantis you two are left Luranstar: you both rejoined but lurantis is safe at 8 vince: oh Challenge Luranstar: talent show entertain me lol time goes on... Luranstar: okay start Birb: okay i'm going to make a tornado cool huh Luranstar: yeah I guess 6.9/10 HAHAHHAHAHAHAH funny joke Boku: I'm gonna kill CHRIS AHAHAH Luranstar: ok 8/10 i'm scared Chestpin: I'm gonna kill rackety Luranstar: ok 7.5/10 it was funny Derpy: I'm gonna get banned lol Luranstar: 7/10 garfield: i'll eat 3 lasngas in 10 seconds Luranstar: 3/10 i can do that too Lurantis: I'm gonna solar blade chestpin chestpin: oh no plz don't Lurantis: too bad Luranstar: 7.7/10 not too bad red stinger: i'm going to attack a tennis ball Luranstar: 1/10 dum Stupe: I'm going to fly to the moon Luranstar: 5/10 it's okay Scores # Boku # Lurantis # Chestpin # Birb # Derpy # Stupe # Garfield # Red Stinger okay bottom 3 Who gets eliminated? Stupe Garfield Red Stinger Contestants Left *Birb *Boku *Chestpin *Derpy *Garfield *Lurantis *Red Stinger *Stupe Elimination Log *36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. *35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. *34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. *33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. *32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. *31st - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. *30th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. *29th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. *28th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. *27th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. *26th - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. *25th - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. *24th - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. *23rd - Toadstool: Lost most of her personality. *22nd - Camera: Acted like a huge pervert. *21st - Pingu: Did nothing. *20th - Dalas: Ran his course. *19th - Enzo: Wasn't funny. *18th - Keemstar: Hosted last season already. *17th - 1-up: Wasn't very useful. *16th - Chicken Biscuit: Got boring. *15th - U4: Wanted himself out. *14th - Kat: Funny, but others were more popular. *13th - Lamia: Garfield has more personality. *12th - Slime: Did the worst in the challenge. *11th - Bleh: Funny, but more people liked others. *10th - Sans: Wasn't interesting enough. *9th - Vince Williams: Won last time. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ (eliminated 17th place) Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ (eliminated 22nd place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 28th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 16th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ (eliminated 20th place) Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 27th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 19th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 29th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ (eliminated 18th place) Lamia.png|Lamia♀ (eliminated 13th place) Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 24th place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ (eliminated 21st place) Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ (eliminated 12th place) Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 30th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ (eliminated 10th place) Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ (eliminated 14th place) Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 31st place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 25th place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ (eliminated 23rd place) Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 26th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ (eliminated 15th place) Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ (eliminated 9th place) Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4